


Trixie and Chloe Meet Rodan

by Antarctic_Echoes



Series: Lucifer and Friends [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Humor, super fluff, super silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/pseuds/Antarctic_Echoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer introduces Trixie and Chloe to Rodan (yes, Chloe finally accompanies them to the beach!).  Meanwhile, Godzilla and Rodan straighten Lucifer out over his health problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trixie and Chloe Meet Rodan

**Author's Note:**

> Special acknowledgements go to WingsWithoutStrings and karis_everdeen, who wanted Chloe to open her eyes. You both left me plot bunnies, so I combined the two. I'm not sure if it turned out the way you both wanted it, but hopefully it doesn't disappoint! :-) Thank you both so much for the plot bunnies!!
> 
> A super-huge shout out to my wonderful beta, ScooterThyme! Thank you for making this work shine!!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: All "Lucifer" characters belong to Vertigo Comics, DC Comics, Warner Brothers, Neil Gaiman, Mike Carey, and everyone else involved with the Lucifer TV show and comic books. Godzilla and Rodan belong to Toho Co. Ltd., Legendary Pictures, Warner Brothers Pictures, Tanaka Tomoyuki, Honda Ishiro, Tsuburaya Eiji, and everyone else who ever had anything to do with these guys. I own nothing and make no money on this. I merely am borrowing the characters for... uh... writing practice.

 

 

Lucifer Morningstar was convinced he was dying.

Millennia after millennia, he never had anything happen to him that really bothered him healthwise.  He was immortal -- beat him, stab him, shoot him, impale him, and nothing would happen.  Sure, he could get injured by his brothers and sisters, but he always survived, and yes, dear old Dad could probably eradicate him with a wave of his hand, but so far the manipulative bastard had not chosen to do so....  So he never worried.  

Being an immortal being also meant that he never got sick.  Aches, pains, runny nose, sneezing, fever -- he had never experienced any of that.  He was a specimen of perfect health.  Well, of perfection, actually.  He took great pride in that.

Which was why he couldn’t understand what was happening to him.  When he was with the detective and her child, he felt a warm sensation throughout his chest -- something he had never experienced before.  At first he was convinced it was acid reflux disease, but now he believed it was something far more sinister.  He had decided to avoid Chloe and her daughter, but found that when he was away from them, his insides felt... hollow.  Empty.

And that was far worse than the warm feeling.

Did fallen angels die?  He had lived for eons without a care in the world, and yet here he was, positive that his demise was near.  He had tried to drown out the feeling by spending time at LUX -- dancing with the patrons, drinking everyone under the table, playing fast tunes on his piano and singing his lungs out... but the hollow feeling had not only persisted, it had worsened.  It wasn’t so bad if he just sat alone in his flat, but when he was at the club, it was intolerable.

Finally deciding that if he was going to die, then it might as well be from the warm feeling rather than the hollow empty one, he returned to the detective’s house.  Actually it was an excuse, but he refused to admit to himself that he couldn’t seem to stay away from Chloe and her little spawn.  So here he was, standing on her porch, with his hand raised to knock on the door, but unable to move.  He wanted to knock, yes -- in fact, what he really wanted to do was just walk right in -- but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.  For five minutes he stood there like a loon, with his fist raised to knock.

The door suddenly opened, making him jump.  The detective jumped as well when she saw him standing there on her porch.  

“Lucifer!” she exclaimed, surprise evident in her voice.

“H-hello, Detective,” he said a bit tentatively.  

“Where have you been?  I haven’t seen hide nor hair of you in two weeks!  I was wondering what happened to you,” she said.

She had been wondering about him?  Bloody hell, there was that warm feeling washing through him again.  It flustered him, and he cleared his throat nervously.

“Ah....  Right.  Yes, well, I’ve been....”  What should he say?  He couldn’t tell her he was dying....  He settled with, “Ill.  I’ve been ill.”

A concerned look came over her face.  “You’ve been sick?”

“Yes.”  The strange, warm feeling seemed to be culminating in his face -- it was very uncomfortable.

Chloe leaned forward and pressed a soft hand against his cheek.  “You do look a little flushed.”

The feel of her fingers against his skin made him jump, and the warmth in his face increased.  The blonde woman grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.  

“Come on, I have just the thing,” she said as she dragged him into the kitchen.  As they went through the house, her little spawn spotted him from the living room and ran full tilt into him.

“Lucifer!” she cried, hugging him hard around the waist.  It made the fallen angel yelp in distress.  The warm feeling in his chest and face increased considerably at the little girl’s enthusiastic greeting.  “I missed you!  Where have you been?”

“Trixie, Lucifer’s not feeling good,” her mother said.

The little girl squinted up at the tall man.  “You’re sick?”

“I don’t feel quite right,” he answered.

“I’m going to make him some tea.  You want to join us?” Chloe asked.

“Uh huh!  Can I have some hot cocoa instead, though?”

“Sure, monkey.”

The detective was still holding his arm.  Had she forgotten?  Lucifer didn’t complain; he liked the attention.  It was so rare that she even gave him the time of day.  Her touch made him... happy.  Wait -- why should something so simple be making him happy?  

While Chloe and her child heated up some water and made tea and hot cocoa, he leaned against the counter and let his eyes trace over the detective’s lovely features.  She seemed more beautiful than when he had last seen her two weeks ago, if that was even possible.  Radiant.  Lovely.  Gorgeous.  Stunning.  It made his heart beat a furious tattoo.

Lucifer suddenly straightened.  Bloody hell, what was _wrong_ with him?!

Chloe handed him a mug of lemon tea and said, “Here, drink this.  This always makes me feel better.  Watch out, it’s --”

Before she could finish her sentence, Lucifer took a big swallow of the scorching tea.  It burned all the way down and he gasped at the sensation.  Staring in horror at the mug, then at her, he said, “Bloody hell, Detective!  You could have warned me!”

Trixie giggled as Chloe cocked her head and said dryly, “I tried.”

Sighing, Lucifer blew on the liquid to cool it down.  He only had issues like this since he met the detective.  Maybe this mortality issue was also part of his dying?  It could be -- it all seemed to revolve around her....

“Lucifer, when are we going to see Godzilla again?” Trixie asked, pulling on the sleeve of his free arm.

“Trixie, Lucifer’s not feeling well,” Chloe admonished.

The little girl pouted unhappily, which bothered Lucifer, for some strange reason.  An odd, tight pain entered his chest, warring with the warm feeling and making him feel decidedly ill.  Figuring that the warm feeling was preferable over the pain, he sought to cheer up the little ankle-biter.

“Oh... well....  I’m sure I can arrange something, if your mother would like to attend?”  He cast a hopeful glance at the detective.  Perhaps this time she would come, and he could really impress her...?  Which, of course, would end with her having sex with him, and that would surely help reduce the symptoms that were causing him distress....

Chloe blinked.  “But you’re not well --”

“I will be fine if you’re there,” he said soothingly, although a hint of a wicked grin touched his features.  “We can have a bonfire at night.  Imagine, Detective -- fine wine and food under the stars --”

“And Godzilla to play with!” piped up Trixie.

Well, that didn’t quite contribute to the romantic picture he was trying to paint, but Lucifer couldn’t be upset with the little spawn -- especially if the child could convince her mother to join them.  

“Please, Mommy?  Please please please? Please come!”

“Yes, Detective, please come,” added the fallen angel, his grin growing.

He watched Chloe glance first at the little girl, then at him.  For a moment he thought she would decline, but then she heaved a big sigh and said, “Okay, fine.  I’ll come.”

“Splendid!” Lucifer said brightly as the warm feeling grew even stronger.  Oh -- that reaction was unexpected.  But perhaps it was due to the fact that he could finally impress the detective...?  Yes, yes, that was it.  It wasn’t due to his... condition.  No, not at all.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

When Saturday came around, Lucifer went to Chloe’s house with a basket full of fine food he had mostly made himself.  He had considered grilling at the beach -- being from Hell, he was excellent in front of a roaring fire -- but then he’d have to feed his monster friends, and he couldn’t imagine the detective’s little one being pleased about watching her new friends swallow a whole herd of cows whole.  

The fact that he was concerned about how the little spawn might react to seeing her friends eat live animals was a red flag for him -- he was the Devil, after all, and it shouldn’t have mattered... but it did.  It was a sure indication of how far he had fallen in his illness.

Another indication was the care with which he prepared the Saturday meal: pancetta, avocado, lettuce and tomato sandwiches with Romano aioli, egg salad sandwiches with avocado and watercress, Salvadoran turkey sandwiches, along with oven fries with roasted garlic, and truffled popcorn.   For drinks he packed a bottle of his finest red wine for Chloe, and his best Scotch for himself.  Figuring the little one would reject all of his gourmet food, he also put into his basket the little spawn’s favorite In-N-Out burger, fries and a chocolate shake.  Dessert for all of them would be chocolate cake -- Devil’s food cake, of course!  Lucifer was quite proud of his accomplishments.  Maze had watched him cook for the whole day and thought him insane -- perhaps he was, at that.

He shook his head.  He should have been worried, and yet he was the happiest he had felt in a long time.  In actually... forever.  Oh dear.  He truly was dying!  Humans always rallied right before death, didn’t they?  Perhaps this was his sudden improvement before his demise...?

Chloe opened the door when he knocked, welcoming him in with a smile.  Lucifer smiled back, the warmth in his chest growing at the sight of her.  Holding up the basket, he said brightly, “I made us dinner.”

“Well, thank you!  I’m looking forward to tasting your food,” she said as she ushered him inside.

His chest puffed out with pride.  The detective always knew just what to say to make him feel good.  

“Lucifer!”  Trixie barreled into him, wrapping her little arms around his waist like a koala and grinning widely.  The sudden impact made him jump.

“Ah.  Yes.  Hello, child,” the fallen angel said as he held up the basket, trying not to spill his precious cargo onto her head.  

“Whatcha got?” she asked with excitement.

“Well, nothing if I drop this --” he warned.

Chloe saw the danger and ushered her daughter away.  “Trixie, Lucifer has to put our dinner down, so why don’t you go get your stuff for the beach?”

“Okay, Mommy!” the little girl said and released Lucifer so abruptly that he almost lost his balance.  He watched her scamper off.

Chloe took his arm and led him into the kitchen.  When he put the basket down, she tried to take a look inside, but he slapped her hand away.  “Ah-ah-ah, Detective -- no peeking!”

Giving him a grin as big as her daughter’s, Chloe said, “It’s a surprise, is it?”

Seeing the detective’s eyes sparkling with mischief caused a bubbly sensation inside Lucifer’s insides, almost like he was a bottle of champagne that had just been uncorked.  Smiling back he said, “It is, my dear Detective.  But I could give you a hint, for a price...?”

“Oh?” she asked, interest piqued.

His eyes twinkled.  “A kiss.”  

“A kiss, huh?”

He could see her thinking about it, and he felt his heart start pounding a frantic beat.  Oh bloody hell, he was about to have a heart attack and die right there on her bloody floor.  Wonderful timing, he thought derisively.  Bloody wonderful timing to die.  Still, he’d die a happy Devil if she _did_ kiss him -- a deep, all-consuming kiss that would eventually lead to some hot, naked sex right there on the floor....  Or even on the counter.  He wasn’t picky.

Chloe leaned forward, her lips coming so close to his that their breaths mingled, and his vision was filled with her -- such beauty!  He let out a satisfied, “Oh!” and slowly smiled as his eyes lingered on her lips.  He could barely think, he was so excited.  Wait -- the Devil excited over a kiss with a human?!  Impossible!  And yet -- oh, just a millimeter or two, and....

She suddenly pulled away, a teasing smile on her lips.  “You know what, Lucifer?  I think I’ll stick to the surprise.  Anticipation makes everything so much sweeter....”  Disappointment shot through him as she patted his cheek and walked away.  He wanted to bash his head against a wall.  Oh, bloody, bloody hell....  So close....  So bloody close...!

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

The detective drove them all in her car, since Lucifer’s two-seater was far too small for all of them to fit in.  The fallen angel was disappointed that Chloe wouldn’t let him drive -- she drove far too slow -- but she accused him of being Hell on wheels and putting their lives in danger, which was an over-exaggeration, surely.  He’d never put their lives in danger!

They reached El Pescador State Beach after an intolerably slow drive which had his leg twitching madly from impatience.  Trixie sat next to him in the back seat with a small hand on his arm as she chattered on about her monster friends.  Strange, how it pleased him to hear how happy the little one was to have such large monster friends.  No doubt about it, he was turning into a soft, mushy, blobby thing.  His end _must_ be near.  He’d be lucky if he lasted the night.

As soon as the car stopped, Trixie jumped out of the car and ran to the cliffside.  Her mother called after her, telling her to stop and help, but Lucifer said, “Let her go, it’s what she desires.”

Chloe looked at him then and shook her head, but a smile played about her lips.  “You and your desires.”

“Right.  I _am_ the Devil, Detective.  Please keep that in mind.”

“All right, Lucifer, but that means you have to carry the lion’s share of the load,” she teased.

He straightened proudly.  “But of course, Detective!  Never let it be said that the Devil is not a gentleman.”

The blonde woman just grinned at him.  Despite her words, she divided up the gear evenly, although he did insist on taking the food basket, which was by far the heaviest item, and the dried wood for the bonfire.  As the sunset painted the sky with beautiful reds, oranges and pinks, they began to walk together to the cliffside.  Ahead of them, Trixie jumped up and down like mad.

“There’s a new monster!” she screamed with joy.  “Mommy, there’s someone new!”

Shooting Lucifer a puzzled look, Chloe shouted back to her daughter, “We’re coming, monkey!”

As they walked, the detective asked him, “By the way... doesn’t this beach close at sunset?”

Lucifer’s eyebrows rose.  “Why yes, of course.  Why do you ask?”

Chloe stopped dead in her tracks at that.  “We’re not supposed to be here.”  Glancing at him suspiciously, she added, “Don’t tell me we’re not supposed to have a bonfire here either...?”

“Very well, Detective, I won’t tell you,” he said simply and pushed her along.  “Come along, come along!  We mustn’t disappoint the little spawn!”

“But Lucifer,” she protested, “I’m a cop!  We can’t be breaking the law --”

“It’s never been a problem, Detective,” he reassured her.

“Because your Hollywood friends have pulled permits?” she asked hopefully.

The fallen angel gave her a puzzled glance.  “Of course not, Detective.  Your little spawn and I have never been bothered simply because everyone runs away screaming.”

The blonde detective snorted derisively.  ‘Yeah, right.  Sure, Lucifer.”

It was obvious she didn’t believe him.  “It’s the truth, Detective!”

“Whatever.”

By now they had reached the cliffside.  Lucifer could see Godzilla sunning himself as usual in the waning light on the beach.  Next to him a very large, chestnut colored pteranodon with a double cranial crest sat on the sand, resting with his eyes closed.  The fallen angel broke into a huge grin -- he was glad to see his old friend, Rodan.

Chloe stood and gaped at the monsters on the beach, then glanced back at Lucifer.  With a bark of laughter, she said, “I have to hand it to you, Lucifer, your Hollywood people are pretty amazing, setting up giant monsters for you at a moment’s notice.  But they really have to get better prop designers.  That --” she pointed at Rodan, “-- looks like a giant rubber toy.”

Lucifer cringed at her statement, and felt disheartened at her lack of awe at the beast.  Would he never be able to impress the detective?  What the bloody hell did it take?!  He was positive he was getting a complex from her disbelief.  The urge to rip out his hair in frustration was very great, but his hands were filled with their picnic supplies, which thankfully prevented that.  Shoulders slumping, he let out a heavy sigh.

At Chloe’s comment, Rodan opened one eye to glare at the woman on the cliffside.  At least the detective’s child was oohing and ahhing in delight at the foot of the large winged dinosaur.  The fallen angel was happy to see _someone_ impressed.  Taking an interest in the little human at his feet, the large monster bent down and gently nosed Trixie, making her fall over with laughter.

The detective let out a yelp of surprise, then turned to Lucifer.  “How do your friends make him move like that?  I mean, he’s so big --”

The tall man rolled his eyes.  “Because he’s _alive,_ Detective.  Bloody hell, look at him!”

“I _am_ looking at him!  He looks like a giant slab of rubber, especially his wings --”

Rodan took exception to that and squawked loudly at the woman.  Chloe immediately dropped everything she was holding and threw herself at Lucifer, who juggled to keep a hold of dinner.  The wood and everything else he threw to the ground.

“That -- that thing is _real!”_ she screamed in his ear.

Although Lucifer could have done without the screaming, he was extremely pleased at feeling Chloe’s body plastered to his.  Wrapping his free arm around her, he brought his face close to hers, his eyes taking in her beautiful face and parted lips.  If he just closed the gap, they would be kissing --

But suddenly the detective was pulling away, and reaching for her gun.  Panic shot through the tall man.  Not that bullets would harm a creature as massive as Rodan, but there was no sense in antagonizing the beast!

“No no nononono, Detective!” he cried as he stepped in front of her, blocking her shot.

“Move, Lucifer!”  He saw the panic in her eyes as she shouted, “Trixie, baby!  Come up here!”

“Now, now, Detective -- please... no need for violence,” he said soothingly.  “Rodan is perfectly harmless.”  Looking over his shoulder, he said, “Right, Rodan?”

Rodan’s eye narrowed a bit before his attention turned back to the little human at his feet.  With a gentle nudge, he draped Trixie over his beak and deposited her on the cliff next to her mother.  The little girl immediately squealed in delight and shouted, “Again!” as she ran down the stairs to the beach.

“Trixie!” screamed Chloe.

“You see?  Perfectly harmless.”  Lucifer smiled at the detective, and removed the gun from her now-limp hand.  She took one look at him and fainted dead away.

“Oh dear,” Lucifer said with disappointment as he caught her, while still managing to keep a hold of the dinner basket.  Well this was unexpected....  But maybe she was impressed, at least?

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Lucifer watched with concern as Chloe drank shot after shot after shot of Scotch.  Her shock at finally believing the big beasts were real was understandable, but he was disappointed that she had taken refuge in the bloody bottle of Scotch.  At this rate, he wouldn’t be able to romance her even a little -- she’d be passed out.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather have some wine?” he asked hopefully, holding up the bottle.  “Or some of these tasty sandwiches I made?”

Chloe waved him off.  “I still can’t believe you let Tri... Trik... Trixie play with thzzz monsters of yers,” she managed to say as she glared at him.  “I mee... mean, look at them!  They cuh... could eat herrrr!”

Godzilla and Rodan both turned to look at her at that, looking as horrified as two monsters could look.  Trixie also turned with a frown.

“Awww, Mommy, look at them!  They wouldn’t eat me!  They’re my friends and they are awesome!” she cried.

Satisfied, the two monsters returned to playing with the little girl.  She had taught them how to play tic-tac-toe by drawing a huge three by three grid in the sand and helping them draw the marks.  Godzilla had beaten Rodan handily several times, which had the giant pteranodon looking very sad and squawking in distress.

“Don’t worry, Rodan,” the little girl soothed.  “I’ll help you next time.”

Happy at her words, Rodan sidled his big head up next to her and nudged her like a large dog seeking attention.  Trixie happily complied, giving the big pteranodon a big hug on his beak.  Not to be left out, Godzilla let out a rumble and came close to give the little girl a little nudge of his own.  Laughing, she happily split her time, giving them hugs and kisses.

Chloe shook her head.  “I ca... can’t bul... believe what I’m sssseeing,” she murmured before taking another swig of alcohol.  The fallen angel shook his head and felt a hollow feeling pass through him.  His illness apparently didn’t like to see her quite this inebriated.  He rather enjoyed seeing humans imbibe alcohol, especially when they went through the happy, uninhibited phase.  The maudlin or angry phase they passed through next was not quite as enjoyable.  Chloe had passed through both of those phases and was now approaching the phase he least liked -- the dead drunk with possible vomiting phase.

Lucifer unhappily put aside the picnic basket; so much for all of his hard work.  Bloody hell, no one had even tried his sandwiches!  Or cake!  Glancing at the woman beside him, he felt another stab of disappointment shoot through him.  The detective was badly slurring her words; pretty soon she’d be unconscious... again.  He sighed.  He had had such high hopes for a little romance -- at least a kiss!

“Your little one likes the big beasts, and they like her,” he finally said as he poked the bonfire with a stick.

“Trixie always ha... had a whehh... way with ammimmals,” Chloe said.

With a bit of hope the fallen angel asked, “Are you at least impressed by them?”

She looked at him, opened her mouth to answer, then promptly slumped against him, softly snoring.  Lucifer caught the now-empty bottle of Scotch, and heaved a big sigh.  Bloody, bloody hell, he’d never be able to impress her....

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Later that evening, Lucifer stoked the bonfire with a stick from where he sat, with his back against a large boulder.  Chloe was leaning against one side of him, still passed out.  Trixie had snuggled up to him on his other side and fallen asleep.  With a sigh he set the stick aside, put his arms around the two females and tried to get comfortable against the rocky backrest.

Godzilla looked at him and issued a low rumble.

“Oh, it’s nothing.  Just....”  he looked at the two people beside him.  “I will miss them.”

Rodan turned at that, and let out a puzzled squawk.

Lucifer blinked.  “Right.  I think I’m dying.”

Both monsters looked at him with distress, and let out bleats of concern.

“Oh.  Well, I’ve been feeling... off, lately,” he explained.  “When I’m with the detective and her little one, I get this... funny warmth in my chest, and I feel... bloody happy.  I think of them all the time....  It’s not right.  I tried to stay away from them, but then I felt... hollow.  Empty.  I’m sure I’m dying.”

Rodan and Godzilla exchanged glances, and then they both started letting out monstrous chuckles, which annoyed Lucifer to no end.

“Bloody hell, I just told you I’m dying, and all you can do is laugh?!” he snapped.

Godzilla let out a rumble.

“What?!  No, I’m not in love!  What are you talking about, you bloody sod?!”

The pteranodon started squawking furiously.

Lucifer stared at the large bird and blinked.  “What?  I’m completely devoted to her?!  How would you know, you silly, prehistoric beast?”

Rodan continued squawking.

“I don’t understand,” the fallen angel said. “You’re saying if the detective gets killed by a volcano, I’ll commit suicide to be with her?  When is the detective ever going to get killed by a volcano, you bloody pillock?!”

Godzilla rolled his eyes and rumbled an explanation.

“Oh,” Lucifer said, understanding lighting up his features.  “You’re saying I love the detective so much that I can’t live without her?  And Rodan, you know this because your parents were so completely devoted to each other that your dad threw himself into a lava flow when your mum was killed by a volcano?”

Both monsters nodded vigorously.

Lucifer let out a derisive laugh.  “No no no, don’t be ridiculous!  You’re both wrong --”

They just stared at him intensely.  The fallen angel’s laughter slowly fell away when he realized they were not joking.  “Bloody hell, you both really think...?”

Both monsters again nodded vigorously.

For a long moment Lucifer was silent, then said, “Right.  So all these symptoms I’m having....  I’m not dying?  You’re saying it’s because I’m in love with the detective?”

The monsters nodded vigorously for a third time.

Lucifer went pale as he glanced down at the sleeping woman leaning against him.  Even drunk, Chloe looked beautiful and completely kissable, and he felt a strange, bizarre urge to take care of her and keep her safe.  Another glance at the child on his other side made the urge to cherish both of them even stronger.

“Oh, bloody hell....” he groaned.  “Bloody, bloody hell....”

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Lucifer brought Chloe and Trixie home later that night, easily carrying them one at a time into the house.  Tucking the little one into her bed made warmth flood his chest, and putting the detective in bed made it increase.  He had been tempted to strip down to nothing and climb into bed with Chloe just to see what her reaction would be the next morning -- maybe he could actually get her to sleep with him? -- but figured that she would be in no mood for kissing, let alone sex.  She was going to have a massive hangover.

Lucifer was laying on the couch early the next morning when he heard Chloe come down the stairs.  Springing to his feet, he met her at the bottom of the stairwell.  Even rumpled from sleep in her old nightshirt with her hair all askew and a terrible, pained expression on her face, she still looked beautiful to him.  Oh bloody hell, he had it bad.  Really bad.

“Hello, Detective,” he greeted in a whisper.

“Stop shouting,” she groaned as she made her way to the kitchen.  “God, why are all the drapes open?!”  She went from window to window, closing the curtains and plunging the house into darkness.  “Too bright,” she muttered.  Squinting up at him, she asked, “What happened yesterday?”

He blinked at her.  “You... you don’t remember?”

“I remember driving to the beach... and that’s it.  What happened?  Why the hell did I drink so much?”

Lucifer shook his head.  All that work introducing her to Godzilla and Rodan, and she didn’t even remember?!  It made him want to bash his head against the wall... or laugh uncontrollably.  Bloody hell!  Back to square one....

Her eyes narrowed at him and she asked, “You weren’t trying to get me drunk so that I’d sleep with you, were you?”

“Please, Detective!  I would never stoop to such tactics,” he said, a little insulted.  He added with a wicked grin, “When we have sex, I want you to remember every single erotic second of it.”

She rolled her eyes.  “Of course.  Okay.  Sorry about that.  I just can’t understand why I’d drink so much....  Ugh, the headache and nausea are killing me....”

“Coffee might help with that....”  Lucifer was just about to start brewing some for her when Chloe looked at him with a green expression, and ran to the bathroom.

“Or perhaps not,” he murmured as he heard the sounds of her distress.  Vomiting humans usually made him run in the opposite direction -- such a nasty, disgusting practice -- but strangely he found himself following her into the bathroom.  Chloe looked absolutely miserable as she hugged the commode, and it made his chest hurt.  Reaching for a small hand towel on a nearby rack, he dampened it with warm water, then squatted beside her.  His concerned eyes searched her wan features before he tucked her blonde hair behind her ears and gently wiped her face with the towel.  Just taking care of her like this in such a simple manner made his heart feel full of happiness, which puzzled him.  He couldn’t understand himself at all.

“Sorry,” she murmured, embarrassed, then looked up as a charming blush entered her cheeks.  “Lucifer...?”

“Hmmm?” he replied as he folded the towel and placed it on the counter, next to the sink.

“Thank you... but why?” she asked.  “You don’t seem the type to....”

“Does it matter?” he responded with a lopsided smile.

“Well....  Yes.  It’s so... not you.”

With a bark of laughter and a sly wink, he said, “I’m a bloody onion, remember?  I have many layers.”  At her chuckle, he helped her to her feet and looked down at her.  “Now then, are you all right?”

She nodded.  “I feel a lot better.”

“Good!  Good....” he said, continuing to gaze at her.  Even after seeing her sick, he still found her utterly desirable.  Bloody, bloody hell.  The monsters were right.  He was completely head over heels in love with her....

And that scared the hell out of him.  

“I have to go,” he said softly.

She looked up at him with those beautiful, big eyes of hers, and for once they were full of softness and vulnerability and... something else.  Something he couldn’t identify -- or perhaps he was just fooling himself and merely imagining something there that he desperately wanted to see.  Before he knew what he was doing, he kissed her on the forehead.  “I’ll see you at the station tomorrow, my dear.”

“Lucifer --”

The fallen angel put a finger on her lips and gave her a kind smile completely at odds with how he normally was.  He shifted his hand around to caress her cheek, reveling in the feel of her soft skin under his fingers.  Bloody hell, he had to leave, now -- if he didn’t, he’d end up doing something incredibly stupid, like reveal his feelings for her.  

Clearing his throat, he said, “Right,” before practically running out of the house like an idiot.  He heard her call his name, but he didn’t let up on the frantic pace of his movements until he was in his car and down the street.

The drive back to LUX had never seemed so long.  Well, he thought to himself, at least now he knew he wasn’t dying.  Oh no -- it was much, much worse: he was hopelessly in love with the detective... and she had no such feelings for him.

With a sigh, he changed course.  He’d go see Doctor Linda, that’s what he’d do.  Surely she’d know how to take all these emotions away and make him the Devil again, because right now he was a mushy, unrecognizable, bloody blob of love.  Yes, yes, Doctor Linda was the answer!  Brightening considerably, he stepped hard on the gas.  The Corvette shot forward like a bullet and disappeared down the road.


End file.
